The present invention relates to rackets, more particularly to a structurally improved racket having an integrally formed metallic frame which facilitates a pre-punching of string holes and hence durability.
Prior art racket generally comprises an oval head integral with a throat and a handle. The string holes are most likely punched after the oval shaped frame is formed. Thus causing inconvenience to manufacture.
In view of the inefficiency above, manufacturers have begun to produce metallic racket which is made from a cylinder or a tubular metal having pressed roughly rectangular grooves on opposite periphery of the frame along a longitudinal direction that forms an I-shape section at center abutting the bottom of the grooves. So that the straight workpiece facilitates to mechanically punch string holes before it is bent to oval shaped frame in order to solve the problem as recited above. But the I-shape section may be feeble to resist an external heavy impact against the string surface of the racket and would cause a deformation.